


Shine

by bunnysuh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, again happy birthday to my BFG aka johnny suh, expect something from syd too, happy birthday johnny, it's going to be adorable, it's my loml's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysuh/pseuds/bunnysuh
Summary: It's Johnny's 25th birthday and he only wants one thing from you.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Shine

Johnny knows every little thing about you. He knows that you like your coffee sweet and creamy, and you can't function without it. He knows that you love it so much when he lets you be the big spoon sometimes. He knows that you feel this sense of certainty and security when he hears you sigh as he envelopes you in his warmth. He also knows that you can sing and play the piano, but as much as you love him, you can't do it in front of him because according to you, you're not that good.

But Johnny also knows that you can't say no to him and his puppy eyes and on top of that, his award-winning pout. 

So he does just that as he tells you what he wants for his birthday.

"Love, it would be the best birthday ever. Please."

"Johnny, I love you but I don't want to make it rain on your birthday. So, no."

"Y/N! Your friends and family have seen you sing and play the piano. Isn't it unfair for me, the love of your life, to be the only one who haven't seen you do that? Plus, you can never ruin my birthday. Or any of my days in particular. Love, please," he holds your hand as he pleads with his pouty face.

"I hate it when you make that face."

"You love this face."

"Yeah, I do, but I hate it because you know I can't say no to that face."

"Yeah, you can't. So will you do it?"

You can't help but roll your eyes, to which Johnny just laughs.

"Fine. You're lucky that I love you, Johnny Suh."

February 9th rolled over so quickly and you hate it because you have never been this nervous in your entire life. But you promised Johnny this so you need to give it your best shot.

The celebration isn't as grand as Johnny's previous birthday parties. Only your families, closest friends, his members and managers were invited. The night was actually going well, the food was good, and talking to everyone in the party calmed you down a little bit, giving you confidence and a tinge of courage as you walk over to the grand piano placed on the stage and spoke on the microphone positioned near it, calling for everybody's attention.

"Uhm hi, I'm Y/N, well you probably know that but, uhmm, I prepared something for the birthday boy and for all of you. Happy Birthday, Love. Please love me still after this," you joked.

Johnny just amusingly laughed and blew a kiss towards you.

You started playing the notes of your chosen song, all while looking at Johnny and only Johnny. 

_There I was alone in the shadows  
Couldn't find my way  
Then you walked in  
And brought along the sunshine  
Now you're here to stay _

As you're playing the piano and singing the song, everything around Johnny just blurs and it's just you he can see.

_And you make me shine, shine  
Like the stars in the heavens  
Shine, shine  
You keep me shining through  
Shine, shine  
With the love that you've given,  
it's true  
I'm shining on, all because of you _

Everything he's seeing now is confirmation that you're the one. All of the memories that you guys have made, from the lazy days spent in pajamas, cuddles and movies,

_So watch me glow  
A light shines within me _

The sleepless nights cramming the topics you need to study for your exams 

_People ask me why  
And I just smile _

To all sorts of dates you've went to.

_And tell them you're the reason  
I've cast the darkness aside _

All leading up to this perfect moment. 

_You make me shine, shine  
Like the stars in the heavens  
Shine, shine  
You keep me shining through  
Shine, shine  
With the love that you've given,  
it's true  
I'm shining on, all because of you _

You finished up the last notes of the song and when you looked up, you see Johnny smiling and looking at you lovingly.

You walked up to him wearing the same smile as his and before you can even say anything, Johnny pulled you into his arms, placing a soft kiss on the top of your head.

"Thank you for the best birthday, baby. I love you.

And in case I haven't told you, you make me shine."

**Author's Note:**

> That summary freaking sucked. So does this work, I think. Oh well. Listen to the song, it's really good. It must feel good to sing that to the person you're going to spend the rest of your life with, too. -Ali


End file.
